<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooktober Day 24 - Horror Movies - Law x Reader by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327781">Spooktober Day 24 - Horror Movies - Law x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Other, blood mention, gore mention, horror movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooktober Day 24 - Horror Movies - Law x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes were wide as the person on screen screamed as they were disemboweled on camera. You weren’t sure to put a hand in front of your eyes or mouth at the gruesome sight. You looked to your left, only to see your boyfriend scowling in disapproval. Not at you, but at the terrible sights on the TV. Before you could even ask what the reason behind his frown was, he muttered ‘all wrong’. You sighed deeply. Why had you agreed to watching a horror movie with your absolute nerd of a boyfriend? </p><p>You were supposed to go out today, a walk and visit an evening market, get some good street food. Just a very lowkey date, it had been a while since the two of you had been on one. But then it had started raining so hard that neither of you really felt like an outdoor date was a good idea. </p><p>A small discussion and a change of clothes later you had decided that comfy cuddles on the couch with some takeout and a movie was the best way to save the evening, and Law had quickly agreed, favoring staying inside over any kind of date anyway. The takout was ordered, and you were currently zapping through the available films on your usual streaming service.</p><p><em>“Anything you want to watch specifically?</em>” Law’s eyes were scanning the titles on the screen, not a single one of them particularly grabbing his attention.<br/><em>“Well… it is October? Seems like a great way to actually watch a horror movie?”</em></p><p>Law looked at you, one eyebrow raised and the hint of a cocky grin already forming on his lips.<br/><em>“A horror movie… you? The one who nearly burnt the house because there was a spider in our bedroom?” </em></p><p>You blinked. Once, twice.<br/><em>“Rude… That spider was very much real. The movies are not. Duh. I can handle it” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Okay then. I’ll pick out one. Nothing too scary. If you can open the door for takeout?” </em>
</p><p>You nodded, grabbing some napkins just as the doorbell rang. A couple of minutes later you were all settled on the couch, dinner in hand, blankets at the ready for once dinner was finished, and Law pressed the play button. </p><p>Which had brought you to the situation you were currently in. Your food had been placed on the table again, not more than a few bites eaten. Law’s plate was already perfectly clean, and you were pretty sure he had to stop himself from teasingly asking whether you were still going to eat that. </p><p>What Law had selected was not really a horror movie in the sense you had hoped it would be one. It was nothing ghosts and demons, and more actual rotten humans killing in the most gruesome ways possible. The horror consisted out of litres upon litres of fake blood being smeared across the screen and you were not really scared, but very much disgusted and horrified by the mere sight of it. </p><p>Your absolute gremlin of a boyfriend, who was not only completely unfazed, had just started to criticize the movie! You were shocked at the nerve of it, especially when he paused a particularly gruesome scene just to tell you the spleen was not supposed to be in that place and that no human would be screaming anymore after they lost that much blood. </p><p>You weren’t entirely sure whether to cover your eyes and mouth in disgust or embarrassment, and after a few repetitions of the same scenario, Law finally seemed to have enough of this not-so-scary and terribly inaccurate movie and just shut off the TV altogether. </p><p>
  <em>“That was terrible”<br/>“Sure was” </em>
</p><p>You swallowed away some of the nausea and took a few breaths before you let out a chuckle. Law looked at you surprised. Hadn’t you been completely disgusted only minutes ago? Your chuckles soon escalated in full on laughter, and while he couldn’t help but smile at the sight, he was still not sure what had gotten into you. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh Law. I can’t believe you ragequit a movie cause the torture wasn’t anatomically correctly done. You’re such a nerd”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>